fictionalnobilityfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke of Helmsley
Duke of Helmsley The title of Duke of Helmsley (named after Helmsley in Yorkshire, England) was created originally as a Baronet in the Peerage of England. It was first created for Jasper Lartham a wealthy Yorkshire wool merchant. John who was the only son of Jasper, married King Henry IV's only daughter. Making the family of royal blood and is still a direct bloodline. The title is also the most senior Dukedom in Northern England and Scotland. The Lartham family currently holds the titles of Earl and Duke of Helmsley. John Lartham, a close advisor of Henry VIII and Edward VI, was granted the title of Earl of Helmsley in 1551, and his descendant William, 5th Earl, was created Duke following the Glorious Revolution. Edmund, the Tenth Duke, is remebered well for his efforts in World War I and his freindhip with George V. The two served in the Royal Navy togehter and went to Eton College at the same time. In 1902 George convinced his father, Edward VII, to make the tenth Duke a Knight of the Garter making him the first in his family to be a member. The tenth Duke would later be it's Chancellor from 1925 to his death. He also had the largest stamp collection in the world at that time. When George became King he would make Edmund a Privy Councilor and would be instrumental in geting the Americans to join World War I, writing to President Wilson once a week. In 1920, while the Duke was entering the Palace of Westminster, a young man who is unknown to this day, tried to assassinate him but failed, many believe it was a disgruntled German upset about the Treaty of Versailles which the Duke helped draft. The Duke spent much of his time at Helmsley hall and modernized it greatly in 1890, he woulg be buried in a mausoleum on the grounds. The courtesy title of the Duke of Helmsley's eldest son and heir is Earl Helmsley. Helmsley Hall and Estate The family seat is Helmsley Hall. It was designed and built by Sir John Vanbrugh in 1718 on top of the old manor house of the same name. While not as large as Castle Howard, a close nieghbor, it is still impressive. It has a very good mix of georgian, victorian, and edwardian interiors, and a great entrance hall fit for a monarch. On the 10,000 acre estate is a 315 acre man-made lake, a small stud farm and a large working dairy farm established by the 6th Duke and expanded by the 7th and 9th. Baron Helmsley, First Creation (1485) Jasper Lartham, Baron Helmsley (1431-1495) Earls of Helmsley , Seconded Creation (1551) John Lartham, 1st Earl of Helmsley (1485-1555) Francis Lartham, 2nd Earl of Helmsley (1527-1585) Edward Lartham, 3rd Earl of Helmsley (1572-1627) Francis Lartham, 4th Earl of Helmsley (1593-1641) William Lartham, 5th Earl of Helmsley (became Duke of Helmsley in 1694) (1616-1700) Dukes of Helmsley, Third Creation (1694) William Lartham, 1st Duke of Bedford (1616–1700) William Lartham, 2nd Duke of Bedford (1680–1711) William Augustus Lartham , 3rd Duke of Bedford (1708–1730) John Lartham, 4th Duke of Bedford (1710–1769) Francis Lartham, 5th Duke of Bedford (1765–1800) Cecil Augustus Lartham, 6th Duke of Bedford (1766–1830) Cecil George Lartham, 7th Duke of Bedford (1788–1858) William George Augustus Lartham, 8th Duke of Bedford (1815–1875) Cecil William Lartham, 9th Duke of Bedford (1838–1890) Edmund William Cecil Augustus Lartham, 10th Duke of Bedford (1861–1935) Herbrand Augustus Lartham , 11th Duke of Bedford (1886–1955) Edmund William Augustus Lartham, 12th Duke of Bedford (1905–1953) John Augustus Lartham, 13th Duke of Bedford (1928–2002) Henry Augustus Lartham , 14th Duke of Bedford (1940–2003) Edmund Augustus Lartham, 15th Duke of Bedford (b. 1962)